


Lestrade’s Observations

by et_cetera55



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/et_cetera55/pseuds/et_cetera55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade is not completely unobservant… although sometimes he wishes he were</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lestrade’s Observations

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: not mine (sadly)  
>  **Spoilers:** V v mild for Study in Pink  
> 

Even before that first case, Lestrade never had any great opinion of his own powers of observation, but working with Sherlock has left him with no misapprehension. He misses a lot, and what he does see he often doesn’t ‘fully comprehend’ as Sherlock had put it so patronisingly once.

But he sees this. He _fully comprehends_ this.

It started long ago, with that ‘ _Study in Pink_ ’. At the time Lestrade had wondered if he was making it up, paranoid imaginings or perhaps jealous reasonings. Because _he_ was the only one Sherlock was supposed to engage with. _He_ was the only person whom Sherlock made the slightest effort to be civil to. Even the patronising insults about intelligence (or rather, the lack of) were made half in jest when directed at _him_. If Lestrade couldn’t have the relationship he longed for with the quirky, fascinating, at times infuriating man, at least he had more than anybody else. It wasn’t enough… but it was something.

But at Lauristen Gardens there had been somebody else. A stray, he had hoped, who had been caught up in the whirlwind that is Sherlock with a case, but who would run a mile when they realised the insanity of it all.

Lestrade soon learnt that John would run a mile. Hell, he’d run a marathon, but it would be towards the madness, towards the danger, _towards Sherlock_ and Lestrade had started to hate him for it.

But then John had _killed_ for Sherlock.

And Lestrade didn’t arrest him for it. He couldn’t. John had saved the one person Lestrade cared about. And if the price for that was losing what little he did possess of Sherlock to somebody else… it had to be borne…

But John hadn’t realised then, he hadn’t understood why he had risked so much. And as the doctor worked his way through a string of girlfriends, Lestrade began to hope again. Maybe he had been wrong. Maybe.

Lestrade had started calling on Sherlock to ask him about ‘difficult’ cases, knowing full well the great detective’s response would be,

“Boring!”

But it didn’t matter, because every minute, every second in that incredible man’s company, every second was a thrill and a comfort all at the same time.

He knew he was acting like some heart sick teenage girl but he just didn’t care.

And then came the moment he knew John had finally understood, not Lestrade’s feelings for Sherlock (although he must have known – Lestrade was hardly trying to be discreet), but his own. Lestrade saw – glances that lingered just a little too long, exclamations of wonder and praise being replaced by silent self-conscious idolation, even the slight flush when Sherlock focused that intense attention onto him. Lestrade recognised all the signs. He should have done. He exhibited them too.

But the worst moment, the moment his heart had lurched and he had felt sick to his stomach, was the first time he saw Sherlock hold John’s shoulder just a little too long, leaning in just a little too close. John’s feelings were no longer unrequited, and now it was just a matter of time…

Lestrade had seen it all, every step of the way.

He doesn’t want to see any more.


End file.
